


Saturday Sun (I Met Someone)

by fizzyannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson in Pink, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, Louis in Sweaters, M/M, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Harry Styles, Vampire Wars?, Vampire Zayn, Witches, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, just wait, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyannie/pseuds/fizzyannie
Summary: There’s something about Harry Styles that made Louis feel, for the lack of a better word, weird. It's almost like he knew everything going on inside Louis’ mind, like he knew all his secrets. And there’s the fact that he was white as a ghost and his lips were unnaturally red. Come to think of it, there’s something weird about Mountain Oak in general, a strange sort of cloud over the town, blocking it from the outside world. Louis didn't know what was going on here, but he’d damn sure find out.or the one where Louis loves glitter and Harry has a liking for the boy in pink pants.~ON HOLD FOR NOW~





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is gonna be my first work I'm ever publishing. I'm super nervous but v v excited. I hope you enjoy. The town in which this fic takes place is not real but it is heavily based on my hometown. This work is not beta'd but I've beta'd for many authors the past few years so I hope it's up to par. pls enjoy! 
> 
> Title from Saturday Sun by Vance Joy.

“Louis! You’re going to be late, get up!” 

Louis groaned and kicked the blankets off of his overheating body when he heard his mother call up the stairs. Louis thought that school was probably the worst thing ever invented. Who wants to go to something for their whole fucking childhood, only to go to more in adulthood? Not Louis Tomlinson, that’s for damn sure. But his mother insisted that he come to the middle of nowhere in bumfuck Pennsylvania, when his step father got a promotion which made them move across the country. Louis didn’t even like his step dad, Matthew that much, but Mom loved him and Louis would do almost anything for her. Even move across the fucking country. Louis mainly missed having the ocean as his backyard in sunny California. But you gotta do what you gotta do, right?

He found the strength within himself and got out of bed and dragged himself to the shower and washed himself up, spit spot before his first day of his new school. 

He stood outside his closet for a good five minutes trying to decide if he should open up with his favorite clothes or wait to feel out the school atmosphere before showing up all blinged out. 

“Oh, fuck it,” Louis muttered to himself as he pulls out a pair of light pink jeans with silver sparkles on the cuffs and pockets. He paired it with a plain black t shirt that he tucked into the sparkles. 

 

Screw being subtle! If his pants were to be sparkly, then his shoes will be too! He tugged on his favorite pair of sneakers, which were a metallic silver color and stars in gold sequins on the sides. He looked pretty good, if he had to say so himself. 

 

~

 

All eyes were on Louis while he walked into the building. He just smiled and nodded at the people staring, it happened a lot. Most people were not used to seeing a boy dressed in sparkles and pink. But it made Louis happy. He made his way to the office with a smile on his face and headphones in his ears. 

Friday night and the lights are low… 

The main office came into view and he tugged one headphone out of his ear and opened the door. 

Looking out for a place to go… 

There was a boy wearing what looked like a biker jacket and torn black jeans. 

How original, Louis thought to himself. The boy’s eyes lifted to Louis’. The air in Louis’ throat was caught as their eyes connected. The boy had dark brown, almost black curly hair. (It must be dyed that color, right?) and bright green eyes that stood out even more against his pale, almost sickly face. His lips were bright, kind of stained red. His eyebrows were drawn together in a frown as they stared at each other. 

The tension was cut when a pair of hands clapped next to his ear. He shook his head to clear it and the kid disappeared. 

“Mr. Tomlinson?” said a voice to his left. He looked up and saw a stout woman with graying curly hair pulled tight into a ponytail, an annoyed expression on her wrinkled face. 

“Sorry, ma’am. Yes, I’m Louis,” he said sheepishly and turned his head in her direction. 

“Come with me, we are going to get you your schedule and set you up with a buddy to show you around to your classes.” She led him into her office with a plaque outside that read, Principle Mrs. Speal. Louis took in the office. She had a giant dark brown oak desk with minimal items on it. He saw there was one frame that held a picture of Mrs. Speal and a small child. There were organized stacks of papers and files on the desk as well. He looked at the walls and took a glance at the posters. 

Be the Change!

Behind every successful student, is a dedicated teacher. 

Days off Cost Good Grades!

Everyone Deserves a Standing Ovation!

Oh goodness, where the hell did Louis end up? It looked like a kindergarten classroom threw up on the walls. 

Mrs. Speal was digging through a filing cabinet. “Aha, got it.” She held up a file and came to stand at her desk. She motioned for Louis to sit in the chair opposite her. 

“So, Mr. Tomlinson. I am Mrs. Speal, the principle here at Mountain Oak High. We have a direct message to send to our students. We want each and every student to succeed to the best of their abilities. We have many extracurricular activities. You will need to take one to graduate. Since you are coming in during the middle of the second marking period in eleventh grade, we will make some exceptions regarding your previous school credits. Any questions?” 

“No ma’am,” Louis responded. 

“Alright, then. We will set you up with a student who will take you around to your classes today, and continuing through the week until you get comfortable. Sound good?” 

“Yes.”

“Perfect. Let me call her in.” Mrs. Speal stood up and walked out of her office. She came back in a minute later with a girl with bright blonde hair pulled into a sleek ponytail and thick, black glasses perched on her nose. 

“This is Juniper Agassi. She is going to be walking you around. I’ll check in with you in a few days’ time.”

Louis nodded and walked out with Juniper on his left. “Hi, I’m Louis.” 

“Juniper!” she replied happily. “I’m a sophomore and I take almost all of your classes. So we’ll go to homeroom first. I’m in Mrs. Castle’s homeroom, but it’s right across from yours, which is 242, Mr. Carter.” 

Louis followed Juniper up some stairs and then took a hard left and came to a long hallway. Louis took in Juniper’s clothes. She was wearing a sweatshirt that read Mountain Oak High School with the school’s crest on it and a pair of dark wash jeans. 

“So what kind of extracurriculars are there here?” Louis asked. 

“Oh! Well all of the normal ones honestly. I mean, there’s not too much to do around here in Mountain Oak but we just got a photography room here! I take an extra math class so that counts as my EC. I’m also a cheerleader. What kind of things are you into?” Juniper looked over at him. Her eyes were such a light grey that they almost looked violet. 

“I took surfing at my old school.” 

Juniper’s eyes widened. “Where’d you go to school?” 

Louis laughed. “In L.A.” 

“Oh wow. And y’all had surfing classes? That’s so cool. Was your school on the beach?” 

Louis nodded and Juniper smiled. “That’s crazy!” They came up to room 242. “Well, this is your class, Louis. Mine is right there,” she pointed, “And I’m able to get out of my classes a few minutes early to come and get you and walk you. So homeroom will run for about thirty minutes before first period. We’ll have English with Mr. Vance.”

“Okay, thank you so much, Juniper. I’ll see you.” She nodded and walked away to her classroom. 

Louis took a deep breath and opened the door. All eyes were on him and his pink pants. Maybe those weren’t the smartest choice for the first day at a new school. 

“Um…” He cleared his throat. “Is this Mr. Carter’s class?” 

A tall man with red hair came up to him and nodded. “Yes! I’m Mr. Carter. And you must be Louis.” Louis nodded.

“Alright. You can choose anywhere to sit. And I assume Mrs. Speal got you situated with a buddy to show you around?” 

“Yes.”

“Alright, class. This is Louis, he just moved here from…” He looked over at Louis. 

“Los Angeles.” 

“Right.” Mr. Carter smiled. “Please welcome him.” He motioned for Louis to find a seat. Louis turned and looked at his fellow classmates and managed a tight smile. He received a few in return. Okay, he thought to himself, This won’t be so bad. Just gotta get through thirty minutes.

He spotted an empty desk in the back corner and made his way over to it. He sat down and placed his book bag on the back of the chair. When he looked back up he noticed everyone staring at him. He gave a tentative smile back and everyone quickly looked away. 

Was there something on his face? He tried to discreetly wipe away at his cheeks and mouth. 

“There’s nothing on your face, love” He heard a voice say to his left. He jumped a little when he realized it was the same boy from earlier at the office. 

“Why were they looking at me, then?” 

The boy licked his blood-red lips and smiled a sly, sneaky smile. Louis wanted to bite at those lips, he wanted to feel those lips on his- Jesus Christ! What’s wrong with me? He’s known this boy for all of two fucking seconds and already having thoughts about his… Nevermind. Louis shook his head as to rid himself from those thoughts. The boy’s sly smile turned into an all-knowing smirk. 

“Well?” Louis pressed. 

“You’re wearing pink pants,” he said simply. “And sparkly shoes,” he added as he tipped his head down to Louis’ shoes. 

“That’s just how I dress,” Louis said with confidence. 

“You may have dressed like that in California, but you’re in Mountain Oak now, love. People don’t dress like that, especially not boys.” 

Louis looked straight into the boy’s eyes. They were such a clear sea glass green. He could get lost in them. He didn’t let that deter him though, he said with as much assurance he could muster, “They do now.” 

The boy with sea green eyes, and dark brown hair, and pale skin smiled and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. “Good answer, Lou.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Louis said and scrunched up his face in disgust. “Only family calls me that.” 

“So I guess I need to come up with a name for you, huh?” 

“Louis is just fine, thank you.” 

The boy waved his hands about and said, “That seems so… formal, doesn't it, Louis?” 

“Why would you call me anything else?” 

“Because I think we are going to be very, very good friends,” the boy said and leaned forward, getting closer to Louis. It seemed as if all the other classmates weren’t paying attention. Almost as if they couldn’t see or hear the two boys bickering in the corner. They weren’t being necessarily very quiet back there. 

“You think so, do you?” Louis scoffed. How dare this boy! He’s so invasive. Louis turned back around and took out his phone. He went on Instagram. Nothing interesting. He closed the app and turned off his phone and dug into his book bag to just to do something to keep him from looking back at the boy. 

“Keep trying to ignore me. It won’t work, love.” 

“Stop calling me that,” Louis said exasperatingly. 

“Well, you tell me what nickname you want me to call you, and I will. Until then…” 

“Would you quit it?” Louis said in a tight voice. “I don’t want you to call me by a nickname, damn it. We’re not friends.” 

“We will be, love. Just wait.” The boy crossed his arms again and leaned back against his chair. Louis couldn’t get over how dark his hair was, and how red his lips were. And his skin was strangely pale. Like, Louis knew that he wasn’t in California anymore, that it was only very sunny here for like 4 months out of the year but still, he was so pale. Nobody seemed to notice except for him. Maybe he was going mad. He shook his head again and looked back at the boy. He still hadn’t learned his name. He just kept calling him the boy in his head. 

“Hey… What’s your name?” 

The boy just smiled and opened his mouth, but right then the classroom door opened and Juniper came in. “Hey Mr. Carter. I’m here to get Louis.” 

Mr. Carter looked to the back of the classroom and smiled at Louis. “Louis, looks like your buddy is here.” 

Louis gave a tight smile to the teacher and stood up. He grabbed his book bag and looked back at the boy. He tipped his head like he had a hat on and said, “I guess you’ll have to find out some other time, love.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and made his way up to where Juniper stood. He smiled at her. She said, “Alright, let’s go to first period.” 

“Alright,” Louis responded. And he made it very pertinent to not look back at the boy as he walked out with Juniper by his side. They were out in the hallway and Juniper started talking. “So our first period is on the second floor. It’s English with Ms. Poleftka. I’m with you for that one. After English, we have statistics with Mr. Keich. That’s a pretty fun class. But I love math so… What’s your favorite subject, Louis?” 

“Oh, um… well, probably world history. I always took an extra period of it instead of a free period at my old school.” 

“Oh that’s awesome! Our last class is history with Mr. Blanchards. But unfortunately it’s American history.”

“That’s still cool,” Louis said. 

“Great!” 

Thankfully, the bell rang right as they made it to English. They just had to wait for that homeroom to clear out before entering. Louis guessed that it wasn’t a very populated town since there didn’t seem to be a lot of students at this school. Very different from Anchor Beach, they had almost 3,500 students. And at this school there was barely 20 kids in each homeroom, or so it seemed. 

After English, they had statistics. Then they had chemistry with Mrs. Transue and then finally it was lunch break. Juniper walked with Louis through the lunch line even though she packs her lunch, just to show him how it works. They found a seat toward the back with a few other people. They were Juniper’s friends. The girls were cheerleaders and the couple of guys seemed to be on the football team, since they were wearing their lederman jackets. 

Louis was never really into sports, besides surfing so he was totally out of his element when the boys started talking about their game coming up on Friday. He just munched on his sandwich and went on his phone. His mom texted asking how his day was going so far. He replied, telling her about his classes and Juniper. 

A dark skinned girl nudged Juniper and said, “There he is.” 

Louis looked up and saw them looking at the boy with green eyes who Louis was talking to in homeroom. He was walking with a boy with olive skin and glasses. Looked like his hair was dyed purple too. 

“Who’s that?” Louis asked the girls. He thought the dark skinned girl was named Clara. 

“That’s Harry Styles. You should stay away from him,” Clara said. 

“Why?” Louis looked back at the boy. Harry Styles. What a cool, yet annoying name. Well at least now Louis didn't have to keep calling him they boy in his head anymore. 

“You haven’t heard of the Styles’?” Clara asked. 

“No. Just moved here,” Louis responded. 

“Oh well, rumor has it that Harry’s dad killed someone and he’s in jail now. But some people think he’s in jail for being a drug dealer. Who knows? But his mom is really weird. She never shows up to school events. I saw her a the gas station one time and she was so sickly pale it was crazy. She never comes out of her house,” Clara said. 

“Well, just because his parents are odd doesn’t mean that there’s a problem with him.” 

“Oh, there’s rumor that he’s killed people too. There just hasn’t been any proof. He does drugs apparently too. I mean, he does smoke cigarettes so it makes sense that he would do other drugs too. You should stay away from him.”

Louis chuckled at the insinuation that just because he smokes means he does drugs. That’s just a gross generalization. 

Juniper hadn’t spoken a word and when Louis looked to her she was staring at Harry with a blush on her cheeks. 

“And, our dear Juniper has a huge crush on him,” Clara said, laughing. Louis grinned. “By the way, I like your pants, Louis!” 

“Oh, thank you,” Louis said with a small blush of his own dusting his cheeks. 

“They’re super cute. Where did you get them?” 

For the rest of lunch break, Louis and Clara talked about fashion. He told all the people at the table about living in LA. The football players seemed really kind, not like the meatheads at his old school, that’s for sure. He began thinking of them as new friends. Charlie was the quarterback and was dating Clara. There was Nick and James at the table as well. And the other cheerleaders didn’t talk to Louis much but they listened to him. Louis couldn’t remember their names. Macy? Layla? He really couldn’t recall. But they all seemed really nice. 

After lunch Louis had anatomy while Juniper had her extra math class but the rooms were really close to each other so it wasn’t a huge deal. Harry hadn’t shared any more classes with Louis, thank goodness. But he shouldn’t have spoken too soon though because when he walked into his next class, debate with Mr. Strauz, guess who was sitting in the back? Harry fucking Styles. Louis rolled his eyes and took the last seat left, which of course was right next to Harry. 

Harry’s eyes lit up when Louis sat down beside him. “Oh hey there, Lou.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Louis said with a pointed look. He took out his notebook and a pen. 

“Let’s not go through this again, love.” Harry still had a shit eating gracing his lips. Louis was angry. Who did this boy think he was? Louis just moved here and already he had a kid who wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“Can you just be quiet?” Louis rolled his eyes again and began writing in his notebook. Class would start soon. 

“I never want to be quiet around you, Lou.” Louis could hear the fucking smile in his voice.

“What exactly is your fucking problem?” Louis asked. Luckily for Harry Mr. Strauz came in and clapped his hands, notifying the students that class was about to begin. Since Louis came in to Mountain Oak in the middle of the second semester, he was exempted from the project that is due on Friday. The rest of the week will be dedicated to a workshop for the project. So Louis will have nothing to do for the whole week in debate class. That’s fine by him though, since Mr. Strauz said that he can use this period to get more caught up in his other classes. 

During the rest of class Louis kept noticing Harry sneak looks at him. Well… sneak probably wasn’t the best way to say that. He was straight up staring at him, and Louis had had enough. Juniper came in a few minutes before the bell would ring and Louis shot straight up out of his seat and walked toward her. 

They walked out all the while, Louis could feel Harry’s gaze burning holes in his back. 

“How was debate?” Juniper asked. She had a smile on her lips and how could Louis be upset when looking at her. 

“It was fine. I’m really liking this school.” 

“Really?” Juniper was happy. “That’s great! I know it’s kind of in the middle of nowhere but it is quite a homey type of town. And Mountain Oak High isn’t the biggest school, or the most exciting but if you find yourself some friends, it’ll be great!” 

“I’m really glad I got paired with you, Juniper,” Louis said honestly. “I think we’re gonna be great friends.” They were on their way to study hall, which Juniper just takes in the library. It’s the last class of the day. 

“I’m glad too! I hope I’ve made you feel welcome. Clara and Lacy, and Marie said that they really like you. I hope they made you feel included as well.” 

Oh so that's their names. Louis tried to save that in the back of his mind so he wouldn’t forget. 

“They really have.” They made a left turn and then they were in the library. They took up two seats in the back. “I was pretty worried about moving here just ‘cause I’m from a totally different place. Like we don’t have many farmland in Cali like I’ve seen here.” He chuckled and Juniper joined in. 

“This place grows on you, I gotta say. I was born and raised in Pennsylvania and I’ve never even left the east coast. I’ve never moved my house, so I don’t know how you feel. But I hope we can be good friends.” 

Louis could tell that she was being genuine. Louis hadn’t met somebody as kind as Juniper in a long time. He thought Brandon was kind… 

“We definitely will be. Maybe you can come over sometime and meet my parents. They’d love to know I’m making friends.” Louis chuckled. 

“Oh I’d love to!” 

“I’m sure Mom would love to meet you.” 

By the time the final bell rang Louis had gotten most of his work done, with some help from his new friend of course. He packed his bag all up and made his way out to the parking lot with Juniper and Clara. 

“Do you girls need a ride home?” Louis asked. 

“No, Clara’s mom usually picks us up, but thanks.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Louis smiled at the girls and they waved to him. Louis made his way to his car, a small white Subaru. Placing his bag in the back seat, he hopped in the front and got strapped in. A knock on his window surprised him and he jumped. 

The person staring back at him was the person he would least want to see. He rolled his eyes and opened his window. “What do you want?” 

Harry threw a cheeky grin and said, “Could I get a ride home? My car’s in the shop.” 

“Where do you live?” Louis sighed. 

“Parkland road.” Harry was still grinning. 

“I don’t know where that’s at, dude. I just moved here. How far away is your house from here?” Louis huffed again, frustrated. 

“About ten minutes, love.” 

Louis looked at Harry and saw those crystal clear green eyes twinkling. He shook his head and said, “Get in.” 

Harry smiled even larger and walked around the car and hopped into the passenger seat. 

“Buckle up.” Louis looked at the other boy sternly. 

“Nah, that’s alright, Lou. I don’t like seatbelts.”

“Nobody rides in my car without a seatbelt on. It’s a rule.” Louis gave him a stern look. He seemed to be giving those a lot lately. He didn’t want to be rude to Harry, it’s just for some reason, he feels uneasy around him. 

“Alright, love. I’ll buckle up for you.” Harry still had that goddamn cheeky grin on his face. Louis rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today. He pulled out of the school parking lot. 

“Right or left?” 

“Left.” 

Louis plugged his phone into the AUX and turned on his favorite playlist. ABBA began to play through the speakers and he hummed along to it. 

“Who is this?” Harry asked. Louis smiled.

“ABBA,” Louis said simply. 

“Who’s that?” 

“They're a Swedish group from the seventies and eighties. They’re my favorite band. Right or left?” 

“Right.” Harry looked at Louis with a glint in his eyes. “What other music do you like?” 

Louis took a right and came to an intersection. “Where to?” 

“Take a slight left on Grace avenue then a right on Winston street.”

“I like almost any music to be honest. I can listen to anything. Alternative is probably my favorite genre though.” Louis followed Harry’s directions and came to a cul de sac development. 

Why was Louis talking to Harry like they were friends? Louis knew he made him feel some type of way, and not entirely sure if it was good or not. 

“I’m the last house in the row,” Harry said. 

“What music do you listen to?” Louis asked. Maybe he could try to be interested in Harry since the other boy seemed so in Louis. They pulled up to the last house. It was an off white shade with orange shutters and a blue door. Louis smiled, he thought it looked pretty homey. He wondered if Harry’s mom planted those flowers in the front garden. 

Harry looked over to Louis with his infamous cheeky smile. “I guess you’ll have to wait and find out some other time, love.” 

Louis managed a smile back at Harry. “See you later I guess.” 

“Of most definitely, love. Drive safe.” Harry winked and turned around on his heel and walked up the stairs to his house. Louis pulled around in the cul de sac and set directions on his phone to get back home. 

There was something about Harry Styles that made Louis feel, for the lack of a better word, weird. It's almost like he knew everything going on inside Louis’ mind, like he knew all his secrets. And there’s the fact that he was white as a ghost and his lips were unnaturally red. Come to think of it, there’s something weird about Mountain Oak in general, a strange sort of cloud over the town, blocking it from the outside world. Louis didn't know what is going on here, but he’d damn sure find out.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two. hope you like it xoxo

The rest of Louis’ first week at Mountain Oak High was pretty uneventful. Juniper and him were growing closer. He really liked her, thought she would be a great friend. Clara seemed to take an interest in Louis as well, and in turn Louis became friends with her boyfriend, Charlie, the quarterback of the Mountain Oak Tigers football team. 

Harry Styles was still a problem. A big problem. He was always getting in Louis’ business and asking personal questions. Louis would be lying if he said it wasn’t flattering though. No boys ever really took an interest in Louis. But he was jumping the gun. Who knew if Harry was even gay? 

And even if he was, and say Louis liked him, he knew he could never do anything since Juniper liked him. He wasn’t a girl, but he knew about the girl code for damn sure. And wasn’t it rule number one, don’t mess with a friend’s boyfriend/crush? 

It was finally Friday and there was a game tonight. Louis promised Juniper that he would come to cheer on his new friends. The struggle is, he didn’t know what to wear. Something he hated about Pennsylvania, Mountain Oak specifically is that the weather was fucking bipolar, Louis swore. It was October but sometimes there were warm days. So Louis never knew what to wear. At least in California the weather was stable. He decided on a sweatshirt with a tee underneath it and a pair of lilac skinny jeans, and of course his sparkly shoes. 

The students of Mountain Oak seemed to be indifferent about Louis’ fashion choices, which he was grateful for. He knew it wasn’t very common for guys to dress the way he did but it’s what he liked. 

He doubted Harry would be at the game, he didn’t seem like the kind of guy to go to school football games. But who knew? 

Louis bounced on down to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before leaving. His little sister Daisy came up to him. 

“Lou-Lou! Where ya going?” 

He smiled as he picked her up and sat her on his hip while holding her bottom. “Well, Daisy I’m going to a football game.”

“You gonna have fun?” 

“Yeah, Dais, I’m gonna have fun.” He set her down and grabbed the water bottle and went to get his car keys. He said goodbye to his mom in the living room. Phoebe came running at him when he entered. She made grabby hands at him, requesting to be picked up. Louis obliged, obviously. She gave him a kiss on his cheek that was all slobbery because she’d just been eating some dinner. 

“Have fun Lou-Lou!” she yelled, right in his damn ear. He winced from the sound and put her back on the ground. 

“I will, Phoebe.” He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. I’m headed out, Mom.” 

“Make sure you’re home before midnight,” she said and smiled. 

“Alright, see you later.” He waved and made his way over to the door, locked it before he shut it. 

He got in his car and made for the school. His phone automatically connected to his bluetooth so Louis played what he was just previously listening to. 

“Money, money, money, must be funny, in the rich man's world…” He sang along until he pulled up to the school. He saw Juniper and the other girls warming up. He got out his car and walked over to them. 

“Hey,” he said. Juniper looked up and smiled, ran and gave him a hug. 

“You made it!”

“Yeah of course. Had to come see my girls.” He smiled and nudged her with his hip. She smiled even wider and pulled him in the direction of the other cheerleaders. They all had their uniforms on, which were orange and black. They said Mountain Oak Tigers on the front. Louis was so happy to be here in this moment. He thought he would be such an outcast here but Juniper had really taken him under her wing and made him go out of his comfort zone. He never thought he would have such an amazing group of friends in only one week of being in Pennsylvania. 

He saw Clara, Marie and Lacy and walked over to them with Juniper hanging on his arm. 

“Wow! Marie! Did you dye your hair blue?” Louis exclaimed. She giggled and nodded her head. “It looks awesome.” 

“Thanks so much, Louis.” She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Clara hugged him too, thanking him for coming to the game. It was a big one. It was against the Silver Valley panthers. If they won this game they would go on to the championships. Louis didn’t really know much about football but he would try his best to cheer for the Tigers whenever they scored. He at least knew what a touchdown was. 

“The game starts in 10 minutes, so we gotta get going girls,” Lacy called. Juniper hugged Louis again and said, “Make sure to scream the loudest.”

Louis winked. “You got it, Juniper.” She ran off after her fellow teammates. Louis began to walk toward the bleachers when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a smiling Harry. Was this kid ever not smiling? 

“Hey there,” he said. Louis managed a smile and greeted him back. 

“Want to sit together?” Harry asked. 

Louis saw no reason for denying him so he nodded. “Lead the way.” 

Harry smiled and began walking toward the bleachers as Louis followed him. 

“You’re friends with the cheerleaders, aren’t you?” Harry asked once they sat in the middle of the crowd. 

“Yeah, I am. They’re really sweet.” 

“Yeah, very sweet indeed,” Harry said with a smirk, more to himself. Louis didn’t understand what he was trying to say, so he left it alone. 

“You liking Mountain Oak?” Harry asked. This past week Harry and Louis tended to be getting along quite well. It seemed that the day they met, they got off on the wrong foot. Louis actually didn’t mind him as much. He was pretty nice to talk to. Juniper still had a huge crush on him and Louis’ liking for him continued to grow in the last week. He felt that if this kept going on, it might get messy. 

“Yeah, it’s good.” 

“Why are you wearing a sweatshirt, love?” 

“I told you not to call me that, Harry.” Louis groaned and rolled his eyes. He takes back everything he just thought about Harry being nice to talk to. 

“I think it fits you, Lou.” Harry was still smiling. Something Louis noticed is that Harry was always smiling except when he talked to his best friend. Louis learned that his name was Zayn Malik, the one with purple hair. 

He always had a grim expression on his face when he talked with Zayn. Louis thought that Harry looked much better with a smile on his face.

The game was beginning. The players came running out onto the field and the crowd was cheering. The cheerleaders began their chants and Louis couldn’t take his eyes off them. They were so in sync it was crazy. 

During the game, the Tigers were down 10 points but made a comeback and ended up winning the whole game. Clara ran onto the field and kissed her boyfriend, Charlie. Louis was standing, cheering his friends on. Harry was just sitting, smiling. When Louis sat back down he looked over to Harry who was still smiling. He had a glint in his eyes, something mischievous. 

“What?” Louis asked. 

“Nothing,” Harry said. “You’re just so…” 

“So what?” Louis kept staring into those clear sea glass green eyes. It was strange, because in this light Harry looked… normal. His skin wasn’t sickly pale and his hair didn’t seen as dark. His lips were still blood red though, nice and plump. Maybe it was the large field lights that were on that made his skin look like that. But looking at him now, Louis thought he was even more attractive. His breath caught in his throat. He never let his mind wander to those thoughts because he could not have those feelings for Harry. 

“Beautiful,” Harry said. He was serious. They were staring at each other so intently that the noise of the cheering fans began to drown out in Louis’ ears. Harry’s hand came up and caressed Louis’ cheek but made no move to do anything else. 

Which was great for Louis since he pushed Harry’s hand away. “Shut up.” He tried to play it off and feign disinterest with a forced chuckle. He stood and tugged his pants up a bit. “I’m gonna go congratulate the team.” And with that, he turned on his heel and made down to where the team was gathering. 

He pushed his way through and got to Juniper who was glowing with happiness. Her eyes met Louis’ and she smiled even wider, if possible. She pulled on Louis’ arm and dragged him over to where a crowd was forming around the team and cheerleaders. Louis gave his congratulations to the team. There was a party happening at Charlie’s house tonight and Juniper invited Louis. 

“My curfew midnight, so I think I’m just gonna head on home.” 

“Alright! Let me walk with you to your car.” Juniper smiled, put down her pom-poms and took Louis’ arm again as they walked to the parking lot. 

“Do you like Harry Styles?” Juniper blurted out. She looked nervous and her lip was quivering. Louis stopped walking and turned her so they faced each other. Shit, she must have seen Harry touch Louis’ face earlier. 

“Listen, Juniper,” he began. “If you don’t want me to be around him, you say the word and I’ll stop. You’re very important to me.” 

A tear fell from Juniper’s eye and she wiped it away and gave a sad, watery laugh.”I don’t want to be that person who tells her friends who and who not to talk to or date.”

“But I’ll understand. There’s plenty of other guys I could be interested in.” Louis took her face in his hands. 

“You’re interested in him?” she asked with a sad note in her throat. 

“I find him… well, I actually don’t know how I feel about him, but if you don’t want me around him. I’d understand.” Louis wouldn’t ever do anything to intentionally hurt his new friend. He found a trustworthy, and special person in Juniper and that was hard to come by. 

“No, it’s fine. You can date him, if you want. I’m just being silly.” 

“No one said anything about dating.” Louis laughed. “We’re just friends. And if you want me to not be his friend, I won’t.” 

Juniper looked up at him and wiped away her tears again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to even bring this up. I’ve had a crush on him since like, sixth grade. And he’s never shown interest in me, so it’s really not even a concept, him being into me. I just… I don’t even know. He seems to like you a lot, the way he looks at you…. I don't know. I guess I’m a little jealous because he’s never looked at me like that.” Juniper wiped at her eyes again and sniffled her nose.

“Hey,” Louis said. “It’s alright. I get it. He’s just a friend, I swear. I would never want to do anything that would make you upset. You mean a lot to me, Juniper.” Louis wrapped his arms around Juniper’s body and hugged her tight. 

“Do you want to come over this weekend?” Louis asked. “We could watch a movie and eat bad food.” 

Juniper nodded. “Yeah, that would be cool. I’ll text you about the details. I gotta get back to the team.” She pulled Louis into another hug. “You’re a really good friend.” 

“You’re a great friend. Be safe at the party! Call me if you need anything, okay?” 

“You got it,” she said then turned and jogged back to the stadium. 

Louis began back to his car and could see a figure standing at his car. Oh goodness. It was Harry. Louis walked over, opened his car. How did he get to Louis’ car before him? Last he saw the taller boy was in the bleachers. 

“Would you please move? I have to get home.” Louis came up to Harry. The taller boy had a strange look on his face, one Louis couldn’t decipher. 

“Are you alright?” Louis placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, but Harry flinched away and put his hands in his pockets and turned his body to completely face Louis. “Harry…” Louis took a step back. “You’re kind of freaking me out right now..” 

“Something’s come up,” Harry said. 

“Okay…” Louis made a motion with his hands. “Go on.” 

“But I can’t tell you. Not yet. I have to go away. But that’s not me ignoring you, I promise. I just have to go.”

Louis nodded. He and Harry weren’t super close. Louis’d only been here a week, but he felt like something was pulling him to Harry. Like an invisible line was connecting them and at some point they would collapse together. The would collide like two stars. And Louis thought that they would explode. Maybe something good would come out of that but Louis knew better. He knew not to get involved with someone like Harry. There was something shouting inside his mind,  
telling him not to get too close. It makes something uncomfortable settle in the pit of Louis’ stomach. 

Louis wasn’t one to judge people. Like come on, the boy wore pink and glitter any chance he got, who was he to judge anyone? But there was something eerie about Harry. 

“Okay…” Louis trailed. “Are you leaving Mountain Oak, or school… or do you mean just me. You’re staying away from?” Louis didn’t know why that thought saddened him. 

“There’s some issues with my dad’s… job. I have to go with him.” 

Louis nodded along. “You’re coming back though, right?” 

Harry just stared at Louis.

“I’m not sure, right now.” 

Louis nodded again. “No offense, but why are you telling me this?” 

Harry looked taken aback. “I-I’m sorry, I just wanted- I don’t know. I should go.” He turned to go but Louis ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. 

“No! I didn’t mean it like that, I promise! I meant, like why me… in general. I’m happy that you’re telling but- Like, why do you care if I know or not.” He became less confident as he went on. He didn’t want to sound rude. 

Harry shrugged, trying to remain indifferent and failing. “I just didn’t want you to think I’m ignoring you.” 

Louis managed a smile. “Well, thank you. I appreciate that.” 

Harry gave a small smile back. He looked so nice when he was smiling, Louis thought. He didn’t like that look that was just on his face, insecure, confused. He was born to smile. Perfectly straight, white teeth, his lips were bright red, and he had fucking dimples. How did Louis not notice until just now? He was breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Well, give me a hug, you dolt,” Louis said, chuckling and raising his arm. Harry laughed and wrapped both arms around Louis’ body, under his arms. Louis had no option other than winding his arms around Harry’s neck. It lasted longer than it probably should have for two boys who barely knew each other. And even though Louis had all those thoughts about how he should steer clear from Harry, hugging him felt so right. It felt good, wonderful, refreshing. Hugging Harry was the realest thing he’d encountered in Mountain Oak. He could feel the warmth coming from his body, the way his chest was pressed right against his own. 

Louis turned his head so his nose was touching Harry’s neck and took a deep breath, just basking in the moment of this hug. He felt an eerie sort of calm wash over him. Harry seemed to feel the same because he fell into the hug even more, just dropping his weight onto Louis, nosing at his neck as well. 

It ended far too quickly, in Louis’ fair opinion, but right before they broke away Harry gave a small peck to the skin of Louis’ neck. 

“Why do I have the feeling that you’re not coming back?” Louis asked. “Is all of this safe? Are you going to be okay?” 

Harry managed a smile. “Don’t worry about me, love. It’s all safe for me and my dad. I could text you? If you gave me your number.” He gave a sly smirk and Louis laughed. 

“You’re smooth, Styles.” Louis took his phone out and pulled his number up on the screen and passed it to Harry. Harry tapped on his phone for a minute then passed it back to Louis. 

“I’ll be texting you,” Louis said. 

“Fine by me, love.” 

“Do you need a ride home?” Louis asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. It was getting chilly. 

“No, my mom should be picking me up.”

“Okay. See you… whenever.” Louis waved then got into the driver seat of his car, plugged his key in, and took off. 

Louis took the long way home, going down MacArthur road instead of main street. 

Louis couldn’t shake the feeling that something is so different about Mountain oak than everywhere else. 

Nobody moved out of Mountain Oak, Louis’s taken notice to. Everyone who lived here, lived here their whole lives. Nobody came, and nobody left. Louis’ family were the first new people in a long time. Sure there were tourists, since Gettysburg was only 15 minutes away. So a lot of people visited, but no one ever stayed. There was a feeling about Mountain Oak that people felt, but no one was talking about. 

In Louis’ short time here, he’s noticed that the residents seem to be in a fog. They go on their daily lives but there’s something always stopping them from leaving, almost like they can’t feel anything. He wanted to get behind what the hell was going on here, but where to start? 

He thought about Harry as he drove home. Was Harry such a bad guy? Louis had very mixed feelings about their relationship. He felt a pull toward the taller boy. But at the same time there was something different about him. 

About how he acted and spoke. He had a sort of accent that Louis couldn’t put his finger on, but it seemed like nobody else noticed it. 

Louis wanted to go back to Cali. As much as he liked his new friends, he missed his friends back in the Golden State. He had to break up with his boyfriend Brandon to move out here. There were some other reasons behind his breakup but he couldn’t do long distance. Brandon has probably been with other people already. But Louis didn’t want to think about that. He had to keep moving forward. 

There were a lot of things he needed to get done in this sad excuse for a town. And god damn it, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wanted to clear some things up! Juniper is a sophomore in high school (10th grade) which is year 11 in england. Louis is a junior (11th) grade, which is year 12, etcetera, etcetera. Harry is a senior (12th grade, last grade in high school) which would be 6th form, or year 13. (I hope i got that right!) Juniper mentions 6th grade as well, which for some school districts in america is middle school but not in this fantasy world, it’s still elementary. If you have any more confusion i'll leave a refernce here- http://www.free-for-kids.com/uk-us-education-systems.shtml it really helped me!   
> xoxo annie


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some kissing oh la la ;)

Louis got home at eleven-thirty. When he walked in the living room he saw Lottie and Fizzy watching a scary movie on the TV. “Hello?” he called and shut the door. 

The girls jumped and screamed. “Louis!” Lottie yelled. “You scared the shit out of me!” 

“Watch your mouth, Lots.” Louis took his sweatshirt off and hung it on the coat rack and slipped his shoes off at the door. “You’re like 10 years old, Lottie. Chill out. And why are you watching a horror movie? And with Fizzy!” 

“I am eleven years old, Louis. You know that! And Fizzy’s the one who picked it out.” 

“Sure blame the eight year old.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Well, you’re done now. You gotta get to bed. It’s late enough.” 

“You were out late,” Lottie whined, but she did turn the TV off and took the blankets off of her and Fizzy. The younger girl yawned and got up, on shaky feet. 

“I was at a school football game, Lots. And I’m back before curfew, anyways.” Louis went over to his sisters and picked up FIzzy and sat her on his hip, then did the same to Lottie. He carried his tired sisters up the stairs and to their shared room. 

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth, come on. I’ll help you.” He took them into the bathroom connected to their bedroom and helped them brush their teeth and change into their pajamas, then tucked them into their beds. 

“Good night, babes. I love you.” He kissed their foreheads with a smile. 

“Goodnight, Lou. Love you,” Lottie mumbled. 

“Night,” Fizzy said, already half asleep. 

He left their room and closed the door softly. He went over to his mom’s room and checked on them. Jay was awake and on her phone while the twins were asleep on either side of her. 

“I’m home Mom. I’m headed to bed.” 

She looked up and smiled. “Okay, boo. Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah I really did.” Louis smiled at his mom, they said their goodnights and he closed the door and made way to his own room. 

He walked in, flipped the light switch and closed the door. When he turned around he almost jumped out of his skin. Standing by his bed was Harry. He was wearing different clothes, a zip-up hoodie and black jeans. 

“Jesus Christ! Harry? What are you doing here?” He tried to keep quiet but Harry shocked him out of his mind. His heart was racing and he put his hand to his chest and took a deep breath. 

“I’m leaving to go to my dad’s tonight.” Harry began walking toward Louis. 

“Okay,” Louis said with a shuttery breath, still trying to get himself under control after being scared by Harry. 

“But I have to do something before I leave.” Harry darted toward Louis and took his cheek in one hand and his hip in the other, pulled his face toward to his own then crashed their lips together. Louis gasped, completely taken off guard.

If Louis thought that Harry’s lips just looked beautiful and plump, they felt even better pressed on his own. Louis was still so shocked that he barely had any time to register what was happening before Harry was pulling away. But this was their first kiss and Louis wanted, needed more. 

The smaller boy grabbed Harry’s cheeks and brought their lips together again, harder than before. Then they were kissing with more intent. Louis didn’t know when the next time he’d see Harry again so he put as much emotion into the kiss that he could. And he thought Harry felt it because in a moment there were tears on Louis’ cheeks and they were not his own. Harry was crying while kissing Louis like his soul was depending on it. A gut wrenching feeling erupted in Louis’ body. He wasn’t coming back. Harry wasn’t coming back. He was leaving; forever. 

He wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck and hummed into the kiss as he pressed harder, tongue surging deeper. . He opened his mouth and let Harry’s tongue slide in. 

It was so cheesy and cliche but Louis felt fireworks go off in his brain, and sparkles tingling down his body, right to his toes. He’d never kissed someone like this before. All encompassing. Everything was HarryHarryHarry in Louis’s jumbled up mind. His scent was overbearing, filling Louis’ senses with the sweet odor of sandalwood and clean soap. 

He pressed his lips even more forcefully onto Harry’s and moaned into it. Harry’s hands traveled to each of his hips and gripped them so hard that Louis thought bruises would arise after he let go. But something about that made something warm settle in his stomach. 

It was over too soon when Harry drew back, gasping. He set his forehead on Louis’ while they tried to catch their breaths. 

“What the fuck was that for?” Louis asked through a breathless chuckle. 

“I needed to do that before I left, because I don’t know when I’ll be back.” Harry pulled back all the way and took in Louis’ beautifulness. His cheeks were flushed and he had a small grin on his lips. “I just wanted to give you a quick kiss,” Harry laughed. “You’re the one who went in for another one.” 

Louis giggled and met Harry’s eyes. “Yeah… I uh… yeah.” Louis couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You’re so stunning, you know that?” 

“My old boyfriend used to say that I was average.” Louis confessed. 

“Well, he was a fucking idiot.” Harry frowned. “You are absolutely breathtaking. I’m gonna go away for a while. But you believe me, I will come back to you and explain everything, I promise.” 

“Okay. As long as you stay safe.” Louis looked up at Harry from under his eyelashes. He was so damn tall. 

Harry’s cheeky little smile graced his face again as he said, “Always am, Lou. Don’t you worry about me, love.” 

Louis smiled and took his hands from Harry’s neck, all of a sudden feeling a bit insecure. Was his kissing good? He felt so exposed once Harry’s hands dropped from his hips. “I’ll be seeing you again, though?” Louis asked, just making sure. 

“Of course, love. And now you have my number, so you can text or call anytime, Lou,” Harry assured. 

“Alright. Let me walk you down and let you out the front.” 

Louis led Harry through his house and made it to the front door and opened it for the taller boy to go through. Harry passed the threshold and turned back to Louis. 

“You’re sure this is safe?” Louis asked and crossed his arms. The air coming through the doorway was chilly. 

“One hundred and ten percet sure, love.” 

Louis nodded. “Be careful, alright. I’ll be texting you.” 

Harry smiled and said, “Yes, and I will be responding.” 

Louis giggled and tilted his head down. “I can't wait,” he said as he looked back up. 

“Goodbye Lou.” 

“Bye Harry.” 

Louis watched Harry jog down the steps and turn to go back to his house. He closed the door and locked it, making his way back to his room. 

As he got ready for bed the smile wouldn’t leave his face. And it was only when he was laying in bed, phone on the charger, lights out, door cracked an inch in case one of the girls had a nightmare and had to come in, that Louis finally questioned how Harry got into his house, let alone his own bedroom, with different clothes on. 

These were not the first questions with no straightforward answers Louis had asked since being in Mountain Oak, but they were the most troubling for him. 

The last thought on his mind before the darkness overtook him was about how soft Harry’s lips felt on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short but ive just got a job thats third shift so I work allllll night and sleep all day and have no time for almost everything but I like this story lol so heres a really shitty chapter.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small insight into harry's mind at some point in here omg yay

Life in Mountain Oak went on, as it does. It seemed like nobody even missed Harry Styles except for Louis. He began hanging out with the cheerleading team a lot more since he went to all their practices after school and driving some of the girls home afterward since they didn’t have cars. 

He and Juniper became much closer as well. They were attached at the hip in the hallways and at practice, always one at the other’s house, and vice versa. Juniper got to know Louis’ family and Louis in turn got to know Juniper’s. 

Life went on, and Louis was happy. It had been three months since Harry kissed Louis and left. And Louis still could not wrap his mind around how Harry got to his house before him. Did he climb through the window? Maybe, Louis reasoned. But he didn’t know how he got there so quickly. 

He tried not to think about it too much because it made his head hurt. So he focused on school, and the cheer team, and taking care of his sisters. His mom had been working more recently because the hospital was understaffed so Louis had to pitch in more with taking care of the girls. 

Matthew was working like crazy as well since winter time was the busy season at his company. So it was mainly up to Louis to pick the girls up from school, make dinner, help with homework. He didn’t mind it, he loved his sisters more than anything. And Juniper came over a lot to help him out anyways. Fizzy was obsessed with her. She loved her long shiny blonde hair and told Louis that she was going to dye her hair the color. Louis laughed, Juniper blushed and told her how it would hurt her hair to do that now. 

“Just wait a couple years to do that, but I think it would look great on you, Fizz.” And Fizzy liked that answer. 

So yeah, life went on, and Louis was content. He had great friends, a wonderful family and a good attitude.

But at night when he couldn’t sleep, and he tossed and turned, his mind would wander to the night Harry left. The night he kissed him. He would replay it over and over in his head. How soft Harry’s lips were. The tears hitting his cheeks. His heart pounding in his ears. Harry pulling back and Louis going in for more. He would give anything to kiss him again. 

But they talked on the phone everyday, whether it was texting, calling, FaceTime, it was constant. While Louis was in school, while he was making dinner, while at cheer practice. He loved talking to him. Harry always made him laugh so hard he would cry. 

It was Friday night and school was cancelled since the snow was heavy. Louis was on FaceTime with Harry, laying on his tummy on his bed, phone perched in his hands, smiling at the screen of Harry telling some crazy story that Louis wasn’t even sure was about anymore. 

“I miss you,” Louis confessed. 

Harry’s face dropped and he coughed. “I miss you too, love.” 

“Are you at least having fun over… wherever you are?” 

Harry chuckled. “You ask me that all the time and what do I say, Lou?” 

“You say ‘as much fun as working with your dad can be.’ Thanks for that you asshole.” Louis rolled his eyes. His eyes and voice softened a bit when he said, “I just wanna make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m okay, Lou.” Harry smiled. 

Louis stopped caring about Harry calling him pet names like Lou and love. He thought it was cute now. He liked the way Harry pronounced his name though, it made his tummy tingle. (But he refused to acknowledge that feeling. Denial is wonderful.) 

“Did I tell you the Lottie made the dance squad at school?” 

“What? No! That’s so awesome.” 

“I know right? She was so excited…” 

They talked about nothing and everything all at once. They never discussed what Harry was doing for his dad. That irked Louis a bit but he respected that Harry wanted privacy. Talking to Harry made Louis so happy. He was always in a better mood when he got off the phone with him. He hoped it was the same way for Harry too. 

Juniper knew Louis spoke with Harry, although she didn’t know how often. Louis made it a point to not be on his phone with Harry when he was with Juniper, and if he was it was only texting. He didn’t want to lie to his best friend but he also didn’t want to make her feel bad since she did have a huge crush on Harry. 

After the boys hung up, Louis trotted down to the living room and began to watch tv with his sisters until Matthew came home. He prepared them a quick dinner and The Lion King turned into Moana and Louis sang along to every song with the girls. 

By the time his stepdad came through the door Louis was asleep on the couch with Lottie and Fizzy resting their heads on his shoulders and Phoebe and Daisy on his lap, all sound asleep. Matthew left his bag by the door and picked up the twins, waking Louis up. 

“Oh hey,” Louis said through as yawn. Matthew smiled and greeted him back. Matthew took the twins upstairs as Louis woke the other girls. They moaned and groaned sleepily and asked to be carried up to their rooms and of course Louis complied, picking them up and setting each one on either of his hips. Before he began up the stairs he switched the tv off and turned the lights out. 

He tucked his sisters in their beds, went over to the twins’ room and kissed them goodnight. When he went down to the kitchen to get some water his mom came through the door with her scrubs on and a tired expression gracing her face. She took her shoes off at the door and made her way into the house. 

“Hey Mom,” Louis said.

“Hey hunny,” she replied. 

“Go ahead up to bed. I’ll clean up the kitchen and living room.” 

“You’re too good to me, Lou.” She gave him a kiss on his cheek and then made her way to her room. 

Louis tidied up the kitchen, disinfecting it and then made way to the living room, folding the blankets and running the vacuum. When he was finished it was finally his turn to settle in for bed. He got into his night clothes and climbed into his bed and checked his phone. He had a text from Harry and he was not proud of the bright smile that took over his face. The text told him to call Harry so Louis dialed his number and put it on speaker, turning on his back and laying the phone down on his chest. 

“Hey,” Harry answered. 

“Hi.” 

“I have some news.” 

“What’s up now, Harry?” Louis asked. 

“I’m coming back…” 

“Like… back to Mountain Oak?” 

“Yes you dolt, back to Mountain Oak.” Harry chuckled. 

“That’s awesome! So the work with your dad is finished?” 

“Well, not all of it but all the work I can do is done.” 

“When do you get here?” Louis was excited to finally see Harry after three months. 

“Monday. Are you excited to see me, love?” 

“Of course! I already told you that I miss you, Harry.” Louis rolled his eyes. 

So they made plans for when Harry comes back on Monday after school (if there was school). 

“Hey I gotta tell you something, Harry.” 

“Shoot.” 

“So Juniper had like this massive crush on you and I totally haven’t told her that we talk like every day and she’s my best friend, ya know and I don’t want to hurt her but like, I don’t even know if she still likes you because you’ve been gone and she even told me that she knows that you don’t like her like that at all and- and when you come back I know we’re gonna hang out because you’re also one of my best friends but I don’t want to hurt her so I probably can’t tell her when we hang out, anyway I just don’t want you to be mad at me for not telling her and-”

“Louis!” 

“Yeah?” 

“Breathe, oh my god, just breathe.” 

Louis took a deep breath. “Okay, would you like me to repeat? Or did you catch all that?” 

“Oh I caught it alright. You never told me Juniper liked me.” Harry laughed. 

“Well she does. And it’s girl code not to mess around with a friend’s crush.” 

It sounded like Harry turned in his bed because Louis heard sheets rustling and the sound of him shuffling around. 

“Girl code huh? And who says we are, as you put it, messing around?” 

“You know what I mean!” Louis laughed. That’s something about Harry, Louis thinks. He brings out the best in him. Louis’s able to talk to Harry about anything and he doesn’t feel judged. He feels a calm wash over him when they talk. And Louis feels his true self when he’s talking to Harry. Even though he still teases him for wearing his pink and sparkly clothes. Yeah Juniper is his best friend but Harry is something special. 

“Well it’s not like you and I are dating.” Harry laughed. Louis tried to force himself to chuckle even though it was strained. 

“Yeah, we’re not dating. It’s no big deal I guess then.” 

“You’re my best friend, Lou,” Harry confessed. 

That should have made Louis happy. Harry didn’t have many friends, and as far as Louis knew he didn’t talk to Zayn much anymore either. But it didn’t make Louis happy, and he couldn’t put his finger on why that was. Too much time had passed since Louis should have responded. 

“I mean, I know Juniper is your best friend, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me. Which is why when I come home I have some things to explain to you.” 

“What kind of things?” Louis had to clear his throat, it felt like cotton was stuck in it. 

“Just some things,” Harry said and Louis could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Okay.” Louis looked at the time. “Well it’s almost midnight now so I’m gonna go to sleep.” 

“Alright.” 

“Alright.” 

But neither of them hung up. A pause then, “I am so not going to go back and forth saying ‘you hang up first’ so if you thought I would, you’re terribly wrong sir.” 

“You hang up first,” Harry said then laughed loudly. 

“I swear to god, Styles.” Louis rolled his eyes again. But he still didn't hang up. 

“I’m excited to see you, Lou.” Harry was talking lowly now. 

“Me too, Harry. Two days, yeah?” 

“Two days.” 

They chatted for a little while more before Louis grew very tired. He must have dozed off because Harry heard his little snores coming out of his nose. It made him smile. He set his phone on the pillow next to his head and closed his eyes, even though he knew he wouldn’t sleep. He hadn’t slept in over fifty years. But when he closed his eyes and listened to Louis’ breaths it felt like he might be able to rest his mind. Two days and he would see Louis and explain everything. Two days and the boy he’s in love with will probably walk out of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~xoxo annie
> 
> tumblr- agoodequaltimeinwellington


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some explanations. some confessions. and a whole lotta kissin' ;)

Today was the day that Harry got back home. Of course the snow cleared and they had school which Louis wasn’t too mad about but he was so excited that he couldn’t sit still in class. His foot was tapping on the floor. Juniper noticed and asked him about it. 

He replied, “Oh I don’t know, just anxiety I guess.” He didn’t want to lie to her but how would it look if he was so excited to see Harry while Juniper thought that they barely spoke? It would be sketchy and Louis didn’t want to hurt her. School couldn’t have ended sooner for Louis. He walked out of last period with Juniper by his side. 

“You want to come over today?” Juniper asked. 

“Oh, I can’t. I have something to do at home actually.” Louis absolutely hated lying to her. He felt horrible about it. But he had to protect her. He just hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass later. 

“Oh.” Juniper scrunched up her face in confusion. “Okay. How about tomorrow then?” 

“I’m not sure but I’ll text you, okay?” Louis gave her a one armed hug and said, “I gotta go though. I’ll see you later,” and ran off toward his car. Getting in and starting it up. His phone connected to his car and began playing music. He sang along, yelling the words. 

“Don’t go wasting your emoooootion. Lay all your love on meeee!” He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. This was his favorite song. “Don’t go sharing your devoooootion. Lay all your love on meeeeee!” 

Harry was going to come over to Louis’ house at four o’clock so that meant he had an hour and a half before he got there. He needed to straighten his room up. He was giddy with excitement. 

Louis didn’t want to face the reason why he was so happy to be seeing Harry, but sooner or later he would have to. 

Okay, fine, he admitted it. He liked Harry. His breath caught in his throat as the song changed into something he didn’t recognize. 

“I like Harry,” he whispered to himself. That’s the first time he ever admitted that out loud. “Well, shit.” He sighed. 

He pulled into his driveway and parked his car, climbing out and went inside his house. His mom was getting out of work early today and picking the girls up from school today so Louis would have time with Harry. 

He made his way to his room and set his book-bag down on the floor. He began to clean up his room a bit. Might as well pass some time before Harry got here. 

~

There was a knock at the front door and Louis almost broke his knee from turning around so fast and running to it from the kitchen. He threw the door open and there stood Harry. They both smiled at each other. 

“Hello, love,” Harry said. Louis smiled wider and threw his arms around Harry’s neck and squeezed him tight. 

“Hey,” he said into the taller boy’s neck. He had to go onto his tiptoes in order to completely wrap his arms around him but he didn’t mind one bit. Louis’ mom had gotten home a little while ago and she heard someone enter her house so she went to see who it was. 

“Who’s this, Lou?” she asked, holding a glass and drying it off with a wash rag. 

Louis let go of Harry and led him in the doorway and shut the door. “This is Harry. He’s gonna hang out here for a bit, if that’s alright?” 

Jay smiled. “Of course.” She held out one hand and Harry took it. “Call me Jay. Nice to meet you.” 

“Lovely to meet you too, Jay.” 

“We’re going upstairs,” Louis said as he grabbed Harry’s hand and tugged him to his room. 

“I’ll call you when dinner’s done!” Jay called up the stairs. 

Harry had only ever been in Louis’ house once, and that was the night he kissed him. That seemed like a lifetime ago now. Louis closed his door behind him and sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. 

“We have so much to talk about. I’m so happy to see you,” Louis said with a wide smile. 

“Yeah, me too.” Harry smiled back, albeit a bit shaky but he took perch next to Louis on his bed and turned his body toward him. Louis filled him in on what went on at school today, about how bad he felt that he lied to Juniper and how much he hated math class, even though he’d told Harry this many times before. But talking to him in person was so much better. It made him want to tell him everything he’d ever known. Having him physically in front of him, and not just on a screen mad Louis’ tummy flip. His hair was longer and it seemed darker as well. 

A phone screen did not do him justice. His lips were still their bright red and his skin, although it wasn’t as sickly white, still pale. But he was breathtakingly beautiful. Louis wanted to tell him how much he liked him, how much he’d longed to kiss him. Again.

“You said you had to… explain things to me?” Louis asked after his story that was mostly pointless but Harry smiled through it all. That smile fell from his face when Louis brought that up. 

“Yeah, I do.” He cleared his throat. “I have to tell you something, and you probably aren’t going to believe me, and that’s fine but I just want you to know that a lot of things will begin to make sense.” 

“Does this have to do with why you left?” Louis asked. 

“Yes.” 

“You can tell me anything, Harry, you know that.” Louis placed his hand on top of Harry’s own. “Anything.” 

“Do you believe in magic?” 

Louis probably would have laughed. Magic? Really? But with how serious Harry seemed, he wouldn’t let himself laugh. 

“Um… I’m not sure. Maybe?” 

Harry sighed. Of course Louis’ not going to believe him. He’s just going to sound crazy. A snort forced its way through his mouth. “I don’t know how to explain this to you, Lou, without you running for the hills,” he confessed. 

“Hey, what did I say? You can tell me anything, Harry, anything.” 

“I’m a vampire and my mom’s a witch who cast a spell over this town because there was an outbreak of vamps in Mountain Oak and the humans found out and the spell made them forget.” Harry’s eyes widened. Did he really just say that? 

This time Louis couldn’t hold it in. A laugh exploded from him. “I’m sorry.” He continued to laugh, not noticing the way Harry’s eyes saddened and his face fell. “What?” he choked through another wave of laughter. 

Harry scoffed and shook his head. He really thought Louis would believe him. How stupid of him. He stood up, said, “Forget I said anything Louis.” He made way to the door and opened it to walk through. He could go back home and beat himself up. In peace. 

Louis stopped laughing. He shot up from his spot on the bed and said, “Wait! Harry, don’t go!” He reached out for the taller boy and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. There were tears glistening in Harry’s eyes, making the green stand out even more. 

“You… You’re serious?” Louis asked, in shock. Harry nodded, not meeting Louis’ eyes. “Can you prove it?” 

“Prove it?” 

“Harry, I want to believe you. This is a bit of a shock don’t you think? My whole life I’ve been told that- that vampires aren’t real. And here my crush is telling me he is one?” 

Harry smiled. “Crush?” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “So not the focal point of this conversation right now, Harry.” 

“You want me to prove it, huh?” He wiped the tears out of his eyes and cleared his throat. 

“Yes.” 

Harry lifted his top lip and let his fangs drop, but he forgot in that split second that his eyes would go through their Change as well when they dropped. Louis gasped and stepped away from him, stumbling over his feet. Harry’s eyes were pitch black and his teeth, no fangs, were showing. 

“Woah, you’re, um, you’re not lying then,” Louis gasped out. As quick as the Change happened, all traces of it disappeared and Harry realized that Louis back away from him. 

“Don’t be scared of me, Lou.” 

“I’m not scared, Harry. Just give me a fucking minute to get my head sorted out.” Their eyes met and Louis was glad to see Harry’s green meeting his blue. His heart was beating out of his chest, from the fright and from the shock of what’s happened in the span of the longest five minutes of Louis’ life. 

Louis sat on his bed again. “Okay, so you’re not lying.”

“No, I’m not. I-I’m sorry that I lied to you but I kind of had to, you know?” 

“I’m not mad at you.” Louis’ eyes softened and he stood up again and gave Harry a hug, his arms around his torso. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders. “Could you explain some more?” 

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed, placed his cheek against the top of Louis’ head. 

So they settled on Louis’ bed, laying on their backs, side by side, Harry’s right hand holding onto Louis’ left. Louis had his ankles crossed as he listened to Harry. 

“My mom was born into a coven and when she was sixteen she met my father, who’s a vamp. They got married and when my mom was twenty she had me. I was born in 1931.” Harry paused so he could gauge Louis’ reaction. Louis just turned his head and pecked Harry’s cheek. 

“Go on,” he whispered. 

Harry sighed, but continued. “Even though my dad is a vamp, I wasn’t born as one, since my mom, even though she's a witch, is technically human. If a vamp man has a kid with a human woman, the kid will be human. But if the mother is a vamp, and the father isn’t then the child will be. Does that make sense?” 

Louis nodded. 

“Okay.” Harry took a deep breath. “Okay. So When I was a kid I went to regular school. At eighteen is when a half-breed can decide if they want to Change. And I said yes. Oh, did I tell you I have two sisters? I do, one was named Selene, after my mom’s maiden name. She was two years older than me, but when she was eighteen she decided not to Change. She died when she was twenty. I have another sister, Gemma.” Harry smiled at the thought of his sister. “She’s three years younger than me and she did Change. She lives in England with her husband and kids. You still with me here?” 

Louis hummed, but continued staring at the ceiling. 

“Well. Um. I guess I should explain how someone becomes a vamp, huh?” 

“That would be cool to know,” Louis chuckled. 

“You don’t Change by being bitten. Biting is just for feeding. But to become one of us you need to make a cut on your wrist and drain some of your blood out and put it into a chalice; each vamp family has one. And then another vamp, usually your vamp parent, has to drain some of their blood and it mixes in the chalice and then you drink it.” 

Louis made a grossed out sound. Harry turned his head toward him. His profile was so beautiful, Harry thought. The slope of his nose that connected seamlessly into his brow bone. His long eyelashes cast shadows on his pronounced cheekbones. Harry wanted to count every last lash on his eyes. He wanted to stare into his eyes until his vision would go blurry. 

He let go of Louis’ hand and lifted up on his elbow and took hold of Louis’ cheek with his opposite hand and turned his face toward him. Louis was breathtaking. The pink of his lips stood out in the light that was coming in through his windows, but cast in a warm glow since his curtains were pink. Louis’ lips parted and a small breath passed and hit Harry’s lips. 

Harry swept down and took the delectable looking lips on his own. Louis gasped into the kiss, taken off guard, but quickly settled into it. It wasn’t messy, or nearly as passionate as their first kiss but just as astounding. At least in Louis’ mind it was. It was close mouthed and sweet, and soon they were both smiling into it, so it didn’t even count as a kiss anymore, but they didn’t let go for a while. 

When their lips parted, Louis dropped his head and let his forehead rest on Harry’s chin, taking in a deep breath. He began giggling again. 

“What’s so funny this time?” Harry asked. 

“I can’t believe I have the biggest crush on a vampire.” Louis’ giggling continued as he picked his head up and gazed into Harry’s eyes. They kissed again for a long while and soon Harry had laid down on his back again and Louis was halfway on top of his chest, hand splayed on his neck and one leg hitched on Harry’s waist. 

Louis pulled back from Harry and took a deep breath. “So if you’re like, eighty-some years old, how many boyfriends have you had?” 

Harry laughed loudly and covered his mouth with his hand. “Not many, love.” 

“Really?” Louis sat up farther. “What does ‘not many’ mean?” He was grinning slightly so Harry knew that he wasn’t actually mad, just curious, and maybe poking some fun. 

“It means not many.” 

“Define it, though. Like, a number,” Louis pushed. 

“I have dated three people in my life, Lou.” 

Louis’ eyes widened. “Only three? That’s less than me and I am not eighty years old.” 

“Well how many people have you been with, Louis?” 

Louis straightened his back. “Two girls when I was still in denial and two boys.” 

Harry laughed. “Oh! That’s only one more than me!” 

“Yeah but you’re old! I was expecting, like, I don’t know, thirty people.” 

Harry’s laugh deepened. “Louis, oh my god.” 

“Tell me more, please.” 

“I can tell you anything you ever want to know, love.” Harry pecked his lips once more before Louis settled down again and laid his head on Harry’s chest, Harry’s hand resting on his upper back. 

“So I am almost positive, because you’re such an observant person, you have noticed that my skin is like, really white, and my hair is really dark sometimes, and my lips… Am I right?” 

“Maybe,” Louis mumbled. 

“What happens when you Change is that all the pigment in your skin and hair and basically your whole body just, like, evaporates. So no matter what skin color or hair color you had when you were human, you will become starch white. Even your fingernails will turn white. Your eyelashes, eyebrows. Everything. But there are these pills that you can take that will bring your color back. So like, someone who was black in their human life, can take those pills and it will enhance your natural pigment. Most vamps who take them, only have to take them once a month.”

“Where do you get these magical pills?” Louis asked, a bit sarcastically. 

“Vampire or witch shops. My mom makes them and sells them in a witch shop right here in town.” 

Harry must be joking, Louis thought. 

“What? I sure have not heard of a fucking witch shop in Mountain Oak, Harry. What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Well of course you haven’t heard of it. It would be a pretty shitty witch shop if a human could find it.” 

“Explain!” 

“It has a glamor over it, duh.” Harry pressed his lips to the top of Louis’ head. 

“Yeah, say duh to the human you just told all this shit to, in the span of like, a whole hour, sure.” If Louis rolled his eyes any harder they would have came out his damn head. 

“Again, explain.” 

“A glamor is a spell that a witch will put over an item, in this case, a shop, so that non-supernatural people can not see it. My mom’s friend owns a witch shop that my mom works at. Its glamor is that old little barn at the end of Teal road. The one that people say is haunted and no one goes in.” 

“Woah, that’s crazy.” 

“A glamor can also alter someone’s emotions about that item. So since there’s a glamor over the witch shop, making people think it’s a haunted old barn, its power makes it so that people won’t go, what would you say, ‘ghost hunting’ in it.” 

“What’s the witch shops name?” Louis asked. 

“Dixie’s Deluxe Witch Shoppe. But we just call it DD’s.”

Louis shook his head with a smile on his face then kissed Harry. 

“Okay, I have a question,” Louis said, pulling back. 

“Go ahead.” 

“If your mom is, as you said, technically human, how is she still alive? Like if you were born in thirty-one and your mom was, like, twenty when she had you, she was born in the early nineteen-tens, am I right?” 

“You are very correct, Lou. Witches generally live longer than regular humans, though they are not immortal like vampires. But since my dad is a vampire he put a Life Mark on my mom.” 

Louis hummed. “What’s that?” 

“I don’t really know the whole logistics of it but he bit her, not to feed but a different kind of bite and it connects her life with my dad. So she’ll live as long as him.” 

Louis nodded along with Harry’s words. “How old is your dad? And what’s his name?” 

“He was born in 1776 as Lazuras John Stuber. But he changed his name when he moved here from England when he met my mom.” 

“What did he change it to?” Louis asked. 

“He changed his last name to Styles, obviously. And now he goes by Jett. He hated his birth name since it’s his father’s name. And Dad hated his father.” 

“Can I ask, who… Changed your dad?” Louis asked, not knowing if that was an inappropriate question. 

“I don’t know, honestly. He refuses to speak about it. But I do know that his family was a vampire family. He has a sister, my Aunt Meg, but she lives in England. She has a wife and kids. I’ve only met them a few times. After the Vamp War she sided with the Slates and my dad kind of disowned her as family.”

Louis took all this information in, he couldn’t believe that Harry was telling him all of this. It was so surreal. Wait did he saying a fucking Vamp War? Louis shot up and looked at Harry incredulously. 

“I’m sorry, did you say a fuckin’ war?” 

Harry gave a short snort/choked laugh. “Yeah, there was a war in the 1880’s, I forget the exact dates but there were the Slates and the Igros. The Slates were a group of people who believed that vamps should not mate with humans. They believed that they were lesser people because they’re weaker than us in almost every capability. Physically, we were much stronger, we almost never sleep and our minds can go on for years at a time. Decades, even. And basically we’re the ‘master race’ if that makes sense. We are the definition of an apex predator.” 

Louis hummed again, he seemed to be doing a lot of that today, rested his chin on Harry’s chest as his hands traveled to his shoulders, squeezing. He swung his legs completely over Harry’s body, straddling his hips. “So, you’re this big bad vampire, huh? And you’re like eighty years old and you live in a town that has a spell over it, and your mom is a witch who makes… pills for vampires. And… you’re laying on my bed, kissing me. Why?” 

“That’s a very broad question, love. Narrow, please.” 

Louis mouthed the word ‘narrow’ with a roll of his eyes. “Why, and don’t take this as me being a silly human that’s read one too many romance novels and watched fucking Twilight, me?” 

“Why you?” Harry pretended to think, tapped his fingers against his lips. “Hmm, I wonder.” 

Louis slapped his chest with the back of his hand and scoffed. “Seriously? I could just walk out right now, and no more kisses for you.” Louis made to get off of Harry’s body but Harry reached out and grabbed his waist, pulling him back, chuckling. 

“But you didn’t even give me time to answer, love.” 

Louis crossed his arms and cocked one eyebrow. 

“I like you,” Harry said simply. He thought for a moment that might not have been a good enough answer, he went to say something else but the words couldn’t come out since Louis swooped down and kissed his cheek. 

“Good answer.” The smaller boy climbed off his comfortable seat utop Harry’s lap and held out a hand. “Come on, let’s see what Mom’s making for dinner, then we can continue our spooky conversation.”

“It’s not spooky.” But Harry laughed so Louis knew it was okay. 

They went downstairs and Louis introduced Harry to his sisters even though Lottie knew about him since she would interrupt Louis when he was on the phone with him all the time. They ate dinner and Jay basically interrogated Harry about his life. 

She wasn’t ignorant. She could see the way her son looked at him. She could see the same light in his eyes that glowed in her own when she looked at Matthew. Although Louis’ eyes shone much brighter than hers she assumed. She was very protective over her oldest child. Ever since his last boyfriend in California caused so many problems for him and their family, she began to be much more invested in his friendships, or whatever it was he and Harry were. Jay wanted all her children to be happy, but there was a connection she had with Louis that she didn’t have with the girls. Maybe because it was just the two of them for so long when he was small, after his father left. Or maybe it was because they were so similar to each other and she saw herself shine in Louis more so than her other kids. Whatever the reason, she loved Louis immensely, as a mother should, and wanted, needed, him to be happy. And it seemed that Harry was doing that. 

After they ate Harry offered to clean up and Jay let him. She wanted a word with him. They began to clear the table and take the dishes to the sink. Louis took his sisters upstairs to help them get into their night clothes, mainly just to have something to do. 

“So, Harry,” Jay began. If Harry were able to produce perspiration, he would be able to fill buckets in that moment. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m not dumb, I hope you know,” Jay said with a barely there smile and knowing eyes. “I can tell that you like Louis.” 

“I do. Very much.” 

“And I do know that there are rumors regarding your family and I’d like you to know that my husband and I do not listen to them, or believe them for that matter.” She began washing the dishes and gave the clean ones to Harry for him to dry. Which he did of course. 

“You could say this is me giving my, let’s say, blessing. You may date my son. But I must inform you,” she said and leaned closer to him, the tone of teasing now gone from her voice and her eyes hard, “if you hurt my son, my first born, I will have to do unspeakable things. Understood?” 

Harry Styles did not get scared by anything. He was the predator. He could bend someone in half like a twig and a punch to his face would feel like a light breeze. He could hold his breath indefinitely and a stab wound would heal right before his eyes. But standing here, in the heat of Jay Tomlinson’s eyes and the strength of her voice, he was terrified. 

“Yes, I understand.” 

Her eyes cleared and she smiled widely. “Great! Now let’s get these dishes done.” 

After Harry helped Jay clean up he went back to Louis’ room, knocked on the door and entered when he heard Louis call “Come in!” 

Louis was in the process of putting a light pastel purple shirt on paired with matching joggers. But Harry entered at the perfect moment because he could see the bare skin of Louis’ back. It was tan, even though he’s been in Mountain Oak for a while now and it dipped in right above where his bottom curved outwards. The breath in Harry’s throat caught on a gasp. He’d seen many beautiful things in his long life but nothing was quite like Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis turned around and tugged the shirt the rest of the way, tucking a corner into the joggers, a sly smile on his face. 

He walked up to Harry and took both his hands in his own and pulled him into his room, kicking the door closed with his foot. 

“Come on, Styles. Explain more of this spooky life of yours. You have my undivided attention.” 

Harry smiled. “Glady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way longer than i thought it would be but i think it turned out cool. there will definitely be more explanations of the vampire shit in the future. hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I listened to, birdy, oh wonder, and vance joy while writing this. (you should check them out)
> 
> (( also! the song Louis sings in the car is called Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA. it's fantastic and you should listen to it.;))

**Author's Note:**

> ~xoxo Annie
> 
> tumblr- agoodequaltimeinwellington


End file.
